Of Spies and True Friendship
by Lirulin
Summary: Will Professor McGonagall have a normal careers advice for a change? What is James' and Sirius' latest plan? And what is a poor werewolf to do? Find out in this newest Careers Advice Story! And don't forget to review!


**Of Spies and True Friendship**

_by Lirulin_

**Disclaimer: **Everything in here belongs to J.K.Rowling, I'm just borrowing the characters and playing around with them.

**AN: **Yay! Another careers advice! I really enjoy writing those! If you haven't done already, go read my other careers advice stories. You know you want to do it.

Anyway, our next candidate is... drumroll ... Remus! Enjoy!

* * *

The door closed behind Patricia Robins and Professor McGonagall massaged her head gingerly. Her day was certainly not becoming any easier and she wondered for the hundreth time this afternoon why her students were obviously unable to take careers advice seriously. Most of them, as she had learned, didn't even read the leaflets distributed to the common rooms. 

She looked down at her list in frustration and noted with some satisfaction that there were only five more students until she could retire to her rooms. And the next name led her to believe that this would finally be a more productive session.

After all, Remus Lupin was always very thorough and careful and was sure to come well-prepared. And although she was always strictly fair and impartial, she had to admit that she had a soft spot for the boy and was curious as to what his future plans were.

Right on time, there was a knock at her door.

"Come in, Mr. Lupin."

Remus stepped into the room, greeting her with a quiet, "Good day, professor.", and as he turned around to close the door, she thought for a moment that she had heard a strange sound, a bit like something shuffling over the carpet... But she dismissed it quickly, it was most likely just the door needing to be oiled once again.

"Please sit down, Mr. Lupin."

Remus settled himself in the chair in front of the professor's desk, amber eyes cast to the ground and fiddling with a fissure in his sleeve nervously. Strands of honey-coloured hair were falling into his face, making it difficult to see his expression.

"I am quite sure that you do know why you are here this afternoon, Mr. Lupin, and that you have given the matter of your future career some thought."

He nodded, but remained otherwise silent and Minerva was starting to wonder if there was something wrong with him.

"Would you like to tell me what you plan on doing once you leave at Hogwarts?"

Remus then looked up at her, some kind of wistful longing clearly visible in his eyes.

"I... I would really like to become a ... a teacher. I like working with children and I think it's great to teach them what they need to know for their lives."

He had begun gesturing enthusiastically and Professor McGonagall had to smile slightly. Personally she thought this was a very good choice for him, she knew he was patient and gentle and the younger students often came to him when they had problems in their subjects.

"Very well, Mr. Lupin. This is a proper decision to work with. If you already know which subject you might want to teach, we can arrange your NEWT-level classes specifically after that. If you are still unsure, I would recommend a broad spectrum, Transfiguration, Potions, Charms and Defence against the Dark Arts in any case, but also History of Magic and Arithmancy and perhaps Muggle Studies, to better understand the muggle-born students you will encounter. And then..."

She was rifling through the leaflets on her desk, in search of the one from the Teachers Academy, when Remus interrupted her, shoulders slumped in defeat, the light vanished from his eyes.

"You don't have to bother, professor. It's of no use anyway. I'll never become a teacher."

Minerva looked at the boy in astonishment. Just moments ago he had been glowing with conviction for his dream and now this despondency... She didn't understand it at all.

"What do you mean, Mr. Lupin? Why should you not become a teacher?"

Amber eyes flashed at her angrily and his voice raised a bit in volume.

"Why?? Professor, have you forgotten what I am? I'm a werewolf! No parents will let me near their child. Ever..."

Remus looked away from her, out of the window, fists clenched tightly in his lap, unable to mask the pain now clearly visible in his face. Minerva was shocked, she had not expect such an outburst, and was at quite a loss at what to say.

"Mr. Lupin, I..."

But he didn't seem to hear her, he just continued talking, still not looking at her, as if afraid of what he would see in her face.

"It's perfectly understandable, you know. Who would want a werewolf teaching their children? Or working at any place for that matter... I think my careers advice is meaningless, professor. I'll not be able to work anyway... I mean... I'm a monster."

Minerva bristled with righteous indignation. She knew that a big proportion of the wizarding community thought like this, but she would not allow him to think so little of his own worth. She would not stand by and watch one of her most brilliant students get shunned to the sidelines just because of something he had no control over and could not help. And Minerva resolved to do anything to get him a job.

But before she could open her mouth to berate him for his self-depreciating words, he jerked forward in his seat and rubbed his head. She looked at him curiously.

"Is something the matter, Mr. Lupin?"

Remus looked behind himself in confusion.

"I don't know. Something just hit my head."

Just a moment later there was a sharp 'ping' and her cup toppled over, spilling tea all over her desk. And on her saucer laid something black, furry and slightly oval, roughly the size of a walnut. Minerva examined it carefully and when she had figured out what it was, she regarded her student sternly.

"Can you tell me what this is?!"

He had suddenly turned an interesting shade of red – she was not sure whether from embarrassment or anger, but she suspected the latter, as he was quite intensly glaring a spot in the corner of the room.

For a fleeting second ProfessorMcGonagall wondered if he was trying to stall her, but then the pieces clicked in her mind and she turned red as well. Raising her wand, she pointed it at the corner.

"_Accio _invisibility cloak."

There was swishing sound and then she was holding the silvery cloak in her hand, looking at two boys now visible next to the window, grinning at her with mock-innocent expressions on their faces – who else but...

"Potter! Black! What are you doing here?"

James Potter regarded her solemnly, as if seriously pondering the question.

"By 'here', do you mean this office, professor, or do you mean the school? Because it would be quite obvious what we are doing at school... And by 'doing', do you mean that in the general sense of the word like what are we doing with our life or our free time or do you mean a specific doing, because..."

Here he was interrupted by his best friend.

"Yes, because technically, we are doing nothing, we are just standing and talking, meaning we are not moving. Now, we could debate if talking is an action we could call doing, like doing talking. Or do you mean doing in an even more specific, teacher-like way, because you know and love us so well and you are refering to the few minor pranks we like to pull. Because then..."

By then, Minerva had had enough.

"Stop talking such nonsense, Mr. Black. You as well, Mr. Potter. I demand to know what you are doing here in my office, during a careers advice that is not your own and therefore none of your concern."

Remus, who had remained silent till now, alternating between glaring at his friends and rolling his eyes, decided to join in as well.

"I'd like to know, too. What were you thinking? This is my careers advice, my future that is discussed here you have just violated my privacy."

They both actually looked a bit sheepish now and stepped forward slowly, coming to stand on either side of Remus' chair. They glanced at each other and James finally started, adressing their professor.

"Well ... you know ... we wanted to ... we were worried about Remus, Professor McGonagall."

Sirius nodded emphatically and Minerva raised her eyebrow slightly. Remus opened and closed his mouth a few times, but could not say a word.

"Explain", Minerva demanded in her sternest voice. Sirius took over from James.

"Well, Remus has been somewhat down the whole day. And with this careers advice... I mean, we know how he can get and we didn't want him to belittle himself again. So we decided to tag along."

Then he turned to Remus.

"Now listen Moony. You're not a monster, you're not dangerous apart from once a month. So stop telling yourself otherwise, okay?"

James laid a comforting hand on Remus' shoulder.

"Padfoot's right. And you're not alone, you know. We're here for you, we're your friends and we don't like you less because of your furry problem. And I bet there are people out there who think as we do. Surely you'll get a job, Moony. Just don't give up so easily."

He turned to his Transfiguration mistress again.

"We didn't mean to disrupt your careers advice, ma'am. But we felt we had to do this."

Professor McGonagall had to admit that she was very touched by this behaviour. She had assumed that they were just planning another prank, had not expected it to be a show of such unwavering loyalty. She had obviously underestimated the bond they were sharing.

"Although it is still not right to hide under an invisibility cloak and sneak into my office, I can understand your motives and I commend you for them. Therefore I will not take any points from you."

Sirius actually sighed in relief at that. Remus meanwhile didn't quite know what to say or even think. Of course he knew that they were his friends, they had already done so much for him, but to hear them say it like that, in front of their professor... He finally looked at each of them and smiled.

"Thanks, guys."

Now they were both wearing their typical grins again and Minerva decided that this little scene – however touching it was – had to end now.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Black, I think that Mr. Lupin and I can continue without you now, so I would ask you to leave my office. There are still other students coming."

James and Sirius nodded and after flashing another reassuring smile at Remus they started towards the door. But before they had taken more than two steps, Minerva's gaze landed on her saucer and her anger flared up again.

"Wait! Do you mind explaining to me where you procured Doxy eggs? And what you intend to do with them?"

The two prankster turned around slowly, resembling deers caught in headlights. James chuckled nervously.

"Doxy eggs? Oh, you mean that one! We just wanted to get Remus off of this gloomy topic, so we thought a slap on the head... Sorry we spilt your tea, professor."

Minerva was by now drumming her fingers on the desk impatiently.

"Where did you get them? And don't you dare tell me you only have them to throw at your friend here!"

Sirius knew that a hasty exit was of utmost importance, he didn't want to lose points now, after they had managed not to only moments before.

"We found them. By chance. We were walking on the grounds and there they were. And we only had those two. So we're not planning anything. Anyway, we don't want to disturb you further. See you later, Moony!"

And with that he grabbed James' arm and all but dragged him out of the room, closing the door non too quietly. Remus shook his head in amusement and held up his hands in defence, anticipating his professor's question.

"I don't know what they are planning, professor. You don't need to ask me. Can we get on with this? I don't think we have much time left."

Professor McGonagall took out her wand, cleaned up the mess on her desk and poured herself a new cup of tea. She took a small sip and then looked at the clock.

"It seems we have no time left at all. I would advise you to hold onto your dreams. I am sure you would be wonderful teacher. Do you have any questions?"

"No, I don't. Thank you, professor."

Minerva finally allowed a gentle smile to appear on her face.

"It was nothing, Mr. Lupin. I have to say you have very good friends."

Remus whole-heartedly agreed with her.

"I know. Bye professor."

After he was gone, Professor McGonagall was absent-mindedly twirling the Doxy egg in her fingers while contemplating yet another extraordinary careers advice. Those... those Marauders, as they called themselves, were so different from almost all the students she had ever taught. And despite the mayhem they caused in regular intervals and the exasperation she always felt at their habitual silliness, she could not deny that she was quite fond of them.

**THE END**

* * *

This was it. I'd like to take the chance and apologise for the rubbish Sirius has been talking in the beginning. I don't know what came over him. 

Sirius: Hey! I resent that! Everything I say has the potential of becoming a proverb! I'm a genius! If – and that's a big if – I say something less than ingenious, it's all her fault.

Me: My fault?! How do you make that out?

Sirius: Well, she's always hovering in the background somewhere. Damned annoying, disrupting my concentration!

Me: I'll not be drawn into a discussion about your concentration – which I doubt you have. You have the attention span of a three-year-old. And stop pouting. Please, please review or he'll never stop bugging me! Hope you had some fun!


End file.
